powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Truth™/Geotia
Geotia Information Appearance (Human Form): Geotia is a petite girl, albeit developing quite a nice figure yet slender figure. Geotia has fair skin, aqua-colored eyes, and long navy-blue hair styled into a side ponytail on one side with a strand framing her opposite cheek. It is held in place by a Blue Rose clip that is actually her weapon in disguise, though she allows her hair to run loosely down her back while wielding her hammer in battle. Perhaps due to her past career as an executioner, she usually wears a serious expression, which when coupled with her deadpan tone of voice, often causes her to come across as blunt or insensitive. Having learned about Japan from historical dramas, she initially believed kimono to be the most appropriate clothing, but continues to wear them out of preference ever after discovering her mistake. Geotia appears to prefer loose-fitting clothes, as she is usually seen wearing a midnight blue kimono with a yellow obi and a lime green obijime, though she has been known to wear other variations of this outfit in similar colors with different patterns and designs. Despite her youthful appearance, it is mentioned that she is much older than she appears, although according to Branden, she doesn't speak much of her age for that very reason. (Book Form): Geotia's true form is a small blue ornate book bounded by thin chains that allows her to hang from her master's wrist. Furthermore, she also possesses the ability to change her appearance, assuming various human forms,most notably of her previous master Isla. (Super Form): Geotia assumes the form of a young woman with curvaceous proportions and long light black hair with icy blue highlights held back by a dark cloth-like hairband. Her wear mainly includes a dark blue long sleeved mini dress with a cape collar that has white hems and tied together with a red ribbon. Additionally, she also wears blue thigh socks and a pair of brown loafers. Personality Meek and modest, Geotia normally acts in a polite and reserved manner towards others in most situations. As such, she is usually one of the more serious and level headed characters among most of her peers. Often surprised and exasperated by their eccentric and unpredictable antics, Geotia will generally play the straight man, ordinarily having to rebuke many of their statement and actions. Furthermore, Geotia can be quite pure, mainly becoming easily embarrassed by any perverted matters. Although, surprisingly she can also be especially daring. During Branden's investigation in the Royal Academy's disappearance, she showed him rather immodest visions of her as Isla. Nevertheless, Geotia can be very friendly, supporting and watching over those around her. As a grimoire, Geotia is highly loyal to her master, willing to obey and complete any orders to the extreme. Sadly considering herself a tool, she can become quite cold and ruthless in order to follow her master's will. Notably, she has shown to be jealous whenever Branden becomes close to other girls. During battles, Geotia is mostly able to remain reserved and calm, allowing her to collect information, and formulate plans against enemies. As a support grimoire, Geotia relies on her craftiness and intelligence to overcome her opponents. In the fight against Spazkid, aware that Spazkid would become vulnerable after using a powerful attack, Geotia was able to defeat Spazkid by trapping her. Although, when confronted by stronger adversaries such as Black King, Geotia can become quite afraid and lose her composure. Since joining Branden, she has cheerfully and firmly supported him in even the most dangerous circumstances. Also when cornered she will revert back to her cold and sadistic executioner persona. Powers Reforming- Akashic Record [Mode|Mode- Prophecy Construction- History Reading- Book Physiology- *Knowledge Projection- *Lexiconicy- *Writing Manifestation- *Indexing- *Knowledge Replication- *Omnilingualism- Literary Weapon Proficiency- *Energy Beam Emission- *Summoning- *Energy Circle Combat- *Inscriptive Magic- Limits Category:Blog posts